I'll Look After You
by MaliJo
Summary: Elsa spent her youth turning down suitors so much so that one has been picked for her, the only one available, Hans of the Southern Isles. Reluctant as she is, she still allows him to walk into her life in fear of loosing her place as Queen. Despite her prediction, maybe Hans isn't the evil man everyone thought him to be but just as scared and alone as she was...
1. Forget the Urgency

**A/N:**** Greetings fellow readers! Yes... I ship Helsa... This is more a preview and wont become an official story of mine unless on popular demand. Trying to write as posh as I can, is it paying off? Please tell me xD So yeah, I am as far away from royalty as you can get so I have no idea what it's like but I'm a geek so history is kind of implanted in my photographic memory (not the best feature to have...gah my head hurts, maybe I'm tired or maybe I'm INSANE nah never mind!) **

**This story is based off of the song 'Look After You' by 'The Fray'. If you haven't heard it, I suggest you do, it's beautiful. As well as this story hopefully displaying Elsa and Hans' new founded romance this will also delve deeper into Hans' reasons for his past mistakes in Arendelle and his childhood. There is also going to be a bit of drama going on involving one of his brothers (not saying anymore). Please go easy on me I'M JUST A MINOR! (13, girl...heh) Reviews do indeed equal chapters so get typing if you want to read more but I understand if you don't. **

** ...Read on... :P**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Forget the Urgency

It was at the crucial point of Elsa's life that she was beginning to question things such as what she had and where she was going. Most of the questions were still unknown to her but there was some kind of floating image hovering around her brain cells, yet too fuzzy to take note of.

Each night as she lay in bed thinking, which she did most nights… This particular issue took it's toll in the worst possible form, lack of sleep. Whether Elsa wasn't entirely human or not, she still had human needs and sleep seemed to be what was calling her most of the time but she never got it.

Every night when most should be sound asleep she would lie awake, frowning, squeezing her eyes tight shut and hoping to rid of any unnecessary stress which showed badly when morning came. She would mostly grip her iced silk sheets in a troublesome manner and loosened them when the morning light would filter through her windows, the only time she actually felt tired.

But God forbid if she took a rest during the daytime, she had royal duties to complete. Some of which were not to her liking, only a few could she mentally handle but most just became humdrum such as attending meetings with other monarchs and traders, signing and replying to letters from all around and of course hearing what improvements the city of Arendelle would want and mostly, giving her consent to their requests. The same routine over the four years had become rather dull, bland and tedious just waiting most of the time for the next hour to pass swiftly on.

However there was one day when she was allowed to escape her Queenly duties and exclude herself to her ice castle, tall and majestic, her fortress of solitude where she slept and smiled contently in the snow and ice… yes… Sunday, oh glorious, long, amazing, beautiful Sunday!

Unfortunately, it was Wednesday. Tuesday ended well over three hours ago. Elsa watched the long pine clock at the end of her bed against the wall. It displayed the fact that it was twenty-four minutes past three in the morning, when the whole of Arendelle would usually be sound asleep besides Elsa and two others.

In fact the two others were _very _active each Wednesday early morning and it didn't take a genius to understand and _hear _what they were doing. Since Anna rekindled her relationship with Elsa, she insisted that they share a room once more but Elsa was still living in fear of what might happen if her sister was too close so after weeks of pestering, Elsa finally let Anna move into the room next to her which Anna quickly took, knowing that it was Elsa's best offer.

But now as she watched the pine clock on the far wall in front of her wobble and it's insides rattle in the process, she regretted her decision. Elsa started to send layers of ice up her bed frame, frowning at the ceiling as she heard the bashing from Anna's room. The first time she heard it was after Kristoff and Anna married and he started living in the palace and Elsa presumed it was merely Kristoff bringing Sven in for the night or Anna playing another crazy game until she heard the moans...the grunts and the occasional screams through the walls.

The bashes got more frequent and harder on the wall until they came to a stand-still state and the voices slowed down as well. Elsa let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes, still frowning but enjoying the long awaited arrival of silence.

"Thank God" she sighed, letting the ice trickle back down the pine frame of her four-poster bed and to the floor effortlessly.

It was these nights particularly that Elsa found herself in...not a jealous state but somehow agitated. The whole of Arendelle was expecting their Queen to marry and produce an heir before her younger sister, Anna. The thought had never crossed Elsa's mind until the reality set in after Anna's wedding reception once the happy couple had shared their vows together and also, started to share their lives with one another.

Elsa, the debatable age of twenty-five had never been kissed, touched or even wooed by a man. Hell, she got 'The Talk' from her personal tailor, Gerda on the morning after Anna and Kristoff's wedding night when she questioned Gerda why there were strange noises in the next room. Gerda had hesitated slightly and even chuckled behind her words as she watched Elsa frown and blush when she explained.

Four years since she became the Queen and maybe even getting too old in the royalty scheme to find a husband. She didn't ever think about romance or a husband until Anna brought Kristoff to the palace, hand in hand and her eyes twinkling with elation.

Elsa being the most dashing Queen in Europe meant that her minor imperfections only emphasized her many _perfections_ such as her soft porcelain skin, platinum blonde hair, deep azure eyes and not to mention her powers which only highlighted her beauty even more. There was also one thing that people didn't know about Elsa, her voice. Like a lullaby traveling through a harsh winter breeze, she could hit those long high notes perfectly and soothe a raging storm. She had articulated her voice in such a way that it would leave her audience breathless and, out at sea she could easily be mistaken for a siren. Only Gerda and Elsa's handmaidens knew of her voice when she hummed in the bathtub or sang whilst she attended her duties.

Yes, Elsa had received many of letters from neighboring countries, islands and cities, she got at least three a week from Princes, Lords and men of other high status requesting to be her suitor. Kai, her butler normally brought her the many letters which she turned down without a second glance. Love other than the family love you feel was somewhat sickening to her and yet she felt like it was the fuzzy image in her mind, waiting to be taken care of.

Elsa shook her thoughts away abruptly, opening her eyes once more to find the sun starting to creep up the horizon and into the peach-coloured morning sky. Did she actually fall asleep? It was hard to tell since she closed her eyes so deep in thought, she may have taken her thinking into her dreams because as the birds started to sing tunes outside her large oval windows, she didn't feel as fatigued as usual.

She slowly peeled herself away from the silk mattress and brought her arms out to stretch before yawning and gently standing up onto the floor, sinking her toes into the long sheep-skin rug. She could start to hear slow walking in the hallways and clatters of plates and cups which indicated to her, the morning had already began.

Elsa padded over towards her wardrobe and removed her garments before sending an icy chill up her bare body, creating her beautiful blue ice dress which was so familiar to the people of Arendelle.

Thoughts of marriage, a word so foreign to her were fresh in her mind, floating around her head like snowflakes, slowly sinking in as a cold and harsh priority. After slipping on her shoes and straightening her hair out, she stormed determinedly to where Kai would be, the main dining room.

She rushed past startled maids and other palace staff, ignoring their offers as she quickly passed them, keeping her eyes and mind fixed on getting to Kai. It wasn't long before she found the butler, stood with his head held high at the doorway of the main dining room, carrying a silver tray of some edibles.

"Your majesty" He addressed Elsa as he noticed her walking awkwardly towards him.

"Hello, Kai… I wanted to talk to you about the suitors…" Elsa started, gulping before she spoke. Kai widened his eyes slightly, it was strange for Elsa to be talking about suitors when the very word put her in a bad mood for the remaining hours of the day.

"Suitors?" He repeated, smiling to himself.

"Yes" Elsa confirmed, motioning her head towards the ground floor library where it would be quiet and empty.

Kai placed his large circular tray on a nearby oak table and followed Elsa into the library.

"So, suitors you say?" Kai asked in a high tone, he had his own announcement for her too.

"Yes... I need to know if I got any letters recently…" Elsa muttered.

"This is remarkable considering your earlier statement about hating the word 'suitors'" Kai pointed out. It was true, Elsa always got a small shiver from all the syllables and she did every time Kai mentioned it, right in the present moment. Elsa nodded slowly before Kai shook his head.

"You haven't got any letters for eight months" Kai confirmed.

"O-ok what about the ones before?!" Elsa spluttered.

"I followed your orders, write back to them a, and I quote 'Big fat NO'"

"But-"

"Honestly Queen Elsa, I thought you'd be pleased about not receiving these silly letters anymore"

"Yes but I…"

"There is something I need to tell you though, since we're on this topic…"

"What is it?"

Kai gulped before he started blabbing on about something Elsa would most likely despise.

"Well… I have been informed that you actually _need _to choose a suitor" Kai started. Elsa frowned at him before taking a moment to process his words.

"_Need?_" she repeated. Kai nodded.

"Yes but since in the past you have been so reluctant to any, the choice has already been made for you…"

"BY WHO?!" She fumed, blood rising to her normally-pale cheeks.

"Y-your superiors…" Kai stuttered.

"My… oh no" Elsa breathed, her voice once again gentle. Her superiors eh? The King and Queen of Corona, her Uncle and Aunt who were left in charge if something were to go wrong in Arendelle.

"Wretched superiors-" Elsa covered her mouth, blushing slightly.

"Language…" Kai reminded her, tutting his finger back and forth in the air.

"Who did they choose?" Elsa asked, her voice calm and collected.

"The only one available, Prince Hans" Kai said, grunting at the name slightly.

"Hans… Of the Southern Isles?" Elsa's voice was quivering. Kai nodded slowly, hoping to escape Elsa's angry eyes before she would most likely freeze him along with every book in sight.

"Calm down your highness, he's had his punishment and his eldest, most successful brother has informed us that his attitude has been reformed."

_Reformed, my ass _Elsa thought.

"No way am I letting Hans in this kingdom, let alone marry me!" She yelled, anger sticking like honey to her outrageous tone.

"Your majesty, please be calm, Hans is coming here for a month and after then you can judge his behaviour on that"

"How about a day"

"The journey from the Southern Isles is very long and dangerous to justify but a month" Kai said mournfully.

"I don't care, send him back once he gets here" she demanded furiously.

"And forget the suitors!" she added, huffing behind each letter that rolled off of her tongue.

"He'll be here in two days"

"And he will be _gone _in two seconds after that"

"Queen Elsa, this is commands by your superiors, if you ignore them, you are jeopardizing your place as Queen of Arendelle"

"Good! I never liked it anyway!"

"But if you lose your place, Anna and Kristoff will become the rulers of Arendelle!"

Elsa stood completely still, taking a minute to think about the turn-outs of that being good. Anna, the fun-loving, no rules and bubbly princess, Kristoff, the reindeer loving, peasant living ice harvester, recently adopted into the royal family. Neither of them would make good rulers and fail within a day. Elsa had grown quite attached and accustomed to her city and as much as she loved Anna and Kristoff and knew they had proper royal potential, they just weren't cut out for the job. It required, training, intuition and ability to do things that regular people were incapable of. It required someone polite, collected, reserved… Someone like Elsa, someone with high standards and overall patience as well as smooth grace.

Elsa gulped. There was really no other answer to agreeing for Hans to enter Arendelle beside a 'big fat yes'.

* * *

**A/N: What are your thoughts so far? Yay? Nay? please review what you think! if anybody even looks at this... ;) **

**NEXT CHAPTER: Hans arrives in Arendelle but it doesn't look like Anna is too happy about it...**

**~MaliJo x**


	2. If Ever There Was a Doubt (PART ONE)

**Chapter Two (Part One)  
**

If Ever There Was a Doubt

Two miserable days of nail-biting and breathing exercises took place since Kai had told Queen Elsa the most disturbing news she had heard since her parent's death. Whether she agreed with the situation she was placed in or not, she was still going to look her best.

The reality and nerves of what was to come started settling into the pit of her stomach and she could feel her heartbeat pulsing through her ears and the back of her eyes. She examined herself in her long mirror. The mirror displayed a beautiful lavender-colored dress, much like her normal pristine ice one with a snowflake train, dragging gently across the floor but what was also shown so clearly was the look of fear painted down her face in draining colours of blue and red, her eyes flickering with doubt. It was all understandable considering Hans attempted killing her and her sister as well as attempting to steal the throne from her.

Hans… it left a bitter taste in her mouth each time she mentioned his name. Deceiving, manipulative, cold hearted… Those were just a few words that came to mind after she thought of him and still it was not even close to describing the hatred she felt towards him. Elsa shivered slightly as she revisited the worst experiences of her royal life with Hans before she took a deep breath and straightened herself up, ignoring the ice that was slowly creeping up the walls in jagged spirals.

"Come on, you can do this… just a month" Elsa repeated quietly to herself, looking forward to the day he would sail back away to the Southern Isles and hopefully end his journey rotting in a prison cell, where he _belonged_. She strolled towards her vanity and slipped on some purple feather earrings before turning to the door and making her journey down to the ground floor.

As she gracefully lowered down the stairs, she peered out of the window to see a grand sturdy ship with the Southern Isles flag strapped to it which was swaying through the soft summer breeze as the ship was almost completely parked in the Fjord.

"_Fantastic… Just fantastic" _Elsa thought sarcastically to herself as she braced herself for the worst.

It was clear Arendelle had found out about Elsa's plan as they were all gathered around the Fjord ready to either welcome or ignore their not-so-new visitor. Arendelle may have known but Anna didn't. Elsa had asked the palace staff to keep it a secret. Hans had affected Anna more than anyone, telling her he loved her, manipulating her to get what he wanted, wrapping her round his pinky finger and leaving her in the creeping cold to die a slow, painful and loveless death.

But this, Elsa now regretted. It would have been much easier now she thought about it to just confront it to Anna rather than having to face the music two days later. Anna would most likely assume the worst, that her sister was lying to her, hiding something once again.

Just as she predicted, an outrageous Anna stormed up the marble staircase, her soft hands into small fists and her teeth clenched viciously at the ground. She caught sight of Elsa and started charging towards her, arms stretched back.

For a moment Elsa thought Anna was going to strike her but she quickly brushed the ridiculous thought away as Anna came to an abrupt halt and hunched her back over lazily, gazing to the marble tiles that reflected her disappointed glare almost perfectly.

"Elsa… is it true?" she muttered quietly, keeping her teal eyes narrowed below her. Elsa stayed quiet, and threaded her fingers in and out of each other whilst looking around nervously, desperate for an answer that Anna would accept but there was nothing.

From Anna's perspective, Elsa's silence said it all. At the time, Kristoff and Anna were happily sat with Sven and Olaf in the Fjord...

Anna dangled her legs off of the wooden ledge, Sven munched on pond weeds and whatever he could find, Olaf contently sniffed a patch of red and yellow tulips behind them and Kristoff looked down towards Anna, arms crossed and a loving warm smile pasted on his face until he released the grip of his arms and his face turned pale.

Anna turned around to smile at him only to look where his eyes were fixed then to share his reaction. The ship, less than ten minutes away, pushing waves from either sides, the flag waving, mirroring the salt water below was vastly approaching. At that moment, she got up, nearly scared, hoping she was only imagining things until she started to see the villagers huddle to together to see the majestic wooden ship come into view.

"What's happening, I demand to know!" she yelled, still confused by all that was participating around her. All the muttering stopped and there was nothing but silence around her as the people created a formation of a circle around her. After a few moments, a young girl appeared, her hands clasped together behind her back as she looked up at the distressed Princess with big almond innocent eyes.

"Queen Elsa's new husband is on there" she said quietly, pointing a small finger towards the ship that got closer each fraction of a second.

Anna's breath shortened and quickened all at the same time as wild thoughts raced around her head.

_Elsa's new husband? _Why hadn't she known about this? She really believed that the sisters after four years of rekindled love were over keeping secrets, they shared everything from clothes to food to stories and love. As she reminisced about her sister's flourishing relationship with her for the last four years, her hands started to tremble and she felt throbbing of a broken heart splitting in half in her chest.

The most frequent thought floating through the shackles of her brain was mostly: _Was she marrying Hans? _No she couldn't be, not Elsa, not the girl who hated Hans with every inch of her body and soul. Maybe Elsa was to wed one of his "respectful" and "kind-hearted" brothers? But even that was just as bad as Anna remembered Hans briefly telling her how unkind his brothers were to him… if that wasn't a lie too.

Anna hurried through the crowd as Kristoff tried to place his comforting hand on her shoulder. Tears were threatening to flood down her freckled cheeks and swell her eyes into pink glowing orbs but she suppressed them back and continued to run towards the palace where Elsa would be.

"So you're marrying Hans?" she asked, gritting her teeth together as she spoke of his name.

"Anna it's not like that-" Elsa tried to reassure her, sounding as gentle and as practical as she could, reaching out a gloved hand to touch her sister's cheek but Anna slid from her settled fingers, letting silent tears roll down her cheeks as she stared into her sister's icy crystal blue eyes filled with shame and yet white rays of hope.

Elsa stared at her younger sister, the corner of her mouth quivering slightly as Anna looked at her with nothing but disappointment. Anna bit her top lip, nodding slowly as small unforgiving tears streamed down from the corner of her eyes. Elsa said nothing but her eyes watered as she watched Anna release her anger with an aggravatingly painful sentence.

"I will _never _forgive you for this" Anna spoke, her voice shivering and her expression laced with hate and pure disapproval.

Anna walked away discreetly, not daring to take a second look at Elsa who collapsed to the floor on her knees, frozen tears falling from her eyes and shattering like glass once they hit the hard clear floor. She glanced out of the window to see the boat had already sailed in accurately and Hans followed by a couple of other men and women began to unboard the ship behind his lead. From what she observed, he looked smart, practical, his head held high in front of him. Elsa couldn't quite tell if he was enjoying a chance of becoming King or if he was just as reluctant as Elsa was but knowing Hans he was most probably putting on an act to say it was his duty.

Elsa refrained from her crumpled position on the floor and wiped her eyes, concealing the sharp pain she felt in her stomach as she nervously wrapped her arms around each other and started walking outside.

Once she was outside, all eyes were on her, silently asking if this was her doing. She sighed before walking towards Hans elegantly, her head held high, not looking him in the eyes. People watched her closely including Anna who frowned, her mouth covered with her dainty hands. Anna erupted into tears and buried her face into Kristoff's chest as Elsa held out her left hand quickly, looking down with a straight face and closed eyes. Hans took it and shook it lightly before proceeding to follow her into the palace where Elsa wouldn't be judged by all the shocked eyes settling on her.

Following Hans were a few of his loyal men. He seemed to show no emotion, just a straight face, slightly shocked by not being dissected by harsh blades of ice already. Four years alone, three in a cell was a _long_ time to reflect on himself, notice his errors. It took him a while to realise how horrible and selfish he'd been and when he had admitted that, to himself as well as others; It all became clear what a monster he had been.

Each time he thought of his mistakes, a pain filled his chest with more guilt imaginable by any human form. As Elsa entered the palace, maids rushed to her side and waited for an order.

"Show Hans and his men to their chambers please, inform them of mealtimes and make sure they do not disturb me, for today at least" Elsa sighed bluntly, waving them away with the flick of her hand.

It was quite a challenge to keep such an amount of bottled anger locked inside as the cause of it was walking among her home, using her facilities.

She was noticeably annoyed by the situation or maybe over the years she had changed? Hans couldn't tell, all he knew was that it was going to take more than an apology to make things right between the two. Marriage was certainly and currently out of the question.

* * *

**A/N:****Sorry that this chapter is rather short so I made it a part one, but I hope you enjoyed it none the less! Please leave a review to tell me what you think of the story so far. I'd like to thank everybody so much for nine reviews in one night! That's a record for me, I didn't think people would even read this. The first two chapters may seem a bit rushed but I was just so eager to start the Helsa! See you next chapter! x :)  
**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Things are awkward in the palace and Hans is reflecting... a lot**

**~MaliJo x**


	3. If Ever There Was a Doubt (PART TWO)

**Chapter Two (Part Two)**

If Ever There Was a Doubt

Hans sat in his guest chamber at the end of his bed clearly feeling noticeably distressed. It was Tuesday and as the whole of Arendelle knew, the Queen would retire for Saturday night to her ice castle and return Sunday evening but she had _not _returned.

The palace knew she was capable and didn't worry themselves too much over the matter. With a fortress of ice, powers of cold and a chunky abominable snowman by her side, it was inevitable that she'd return home without a scratch.

Since Hans arrived in Arendelle on Friday morning, the Queen showed him nothing but disgust, she couldn't even look him in the eyes which was of course understandable but not the best welcome to Arendelle in his opinion.

He was also forced into revisiting Arendelle against his will. Knowing the pain he put the royals through and the drama he caused, he certainly knew his boundaries. If he had a choice, he would have never returned to Arendelle given his previous actions.

There was no doubt about it; Elsa was sure to be in her glistening ice castle right now in the afternoon air, swirling up storms around the North Mountain. The tension was worse with Anna, she felt like scratching his eyes out. Her anger was more than obvious, especially at the dinner table when she would sit a few seats away from him, glaring at him with sharp teal eyes and digging her fork into the table angrily before excusing herself to probably go and smash something.

It was crystal clear, Hans just wanted to go, leave the sisters in peace. His arrival had already stirred up trouble between them, he noticed they weren't talking to each other, even when Elsa was trying her best but Anna would walk straight past her.

Arendelle also ignored Hans as if he were just a passing cloud and the palace staff were rather rude to him, some even slightly scared. He didn't belong here and everyone agreed with that, luckily he still had Chestnut, his toffee-coloured horse and two of his loyal guards with him, they had no problem in his presence.

Now as he was threading his bare fingers through his messy and slightly sweaty auburn hair, staring down at the ground, his mouth ajar, all her could think about was Elsa. Who cared what he felt, Elsa had also been given the silent treatment by her own city and Anna… It was all his fault, he should have ran away when he got the chance and maybe Elsa would be able to marry someone decent or just stay the strong, young and single woman she always had been.

There was three stern knocks at his door which made him jump slightly and he quickly stood up in an orderly fashion, wearing only his vest, trousers and shoes. Dammit.

"Any reports on the Queen?" he asked worriedly to one of his guards who appeared at the open door.

"Prince Hans, since when are _you_ of all people worried about Miss. Elsa's well being?" he asked, one eyebrow cocked up.

"I-I just-"

"Queen Elsa is fine, there have been reports of a drop in temperature all radiating from her castle… she's just _angry_"

"..."

"... I suggest you get decent because Sir. Kai wants you to find her, he just didn't want to talk to you himself"

"O-of course" Hans stuttered, walking towards his shirt and jacket that was laid out on the bed neatly until he paused.

"But why me?"

"Let's face it, the mood in the palace has been dreadful, you need to sort it out" the guard stated, his hands clasped politely behind his back.

"But-"

"But nothing! As you recall, your eldest sibling, Harold is paying a visit very soon to check on you, what do you wonder he'll think when he walks into Arendelle in a state like this?"

"Harold thinks little of anything and anyone"

"I wouldn't be talking poppycock of the King of Southern Isles if I were you"

Hans said nothing but reached for his clothes instead, such things people didn't know about the "perfect" King of Southern Isles. It put him in a bad mood each time.

"Tell Kai I will go but if it's alright, I want to be left alone now" he ordered quietly, keeping his gaze fixed on his garments in front of him.

"As you wish, Prince Hans" and with that, the guard exited the room in an orderly manner, shutting the door closed behind him.

Hans, who was carrying a pristine white shirt in his hand sighed before dropping it back on the bed and sinking down on the mattress next to it.

"What am I going to do…" he murmured to himself before taking a quick glance out of the window where there sat the range of mountains, sharp, dark and cold.

After a few moments of thinking and then revising over his thoughts, he pushed himself up and slowly walked to the window, picking up his shirt as he did so and buttoning it up neatly whilst he glared through the clear glass into the once-summer air. He had his fingers tightly crossed that Elsa wasn't going to freeze Arendelle this time.

He hastily dressed himself smartly before heading through the palace halls towards the main entrance. Before he could open the large heavy doors, Kai approached him with a stiff lip and examined him in a circle.

"Everything ok?" Hans asked, peering down at the small man. Kai looked up at him with a frown.

"You're not carrying any weapons by any chance?" Kai questioned, continuing to search Hans.

Hans felt a pain strike through his chest as Kai spoke, it was clear people still didn't trust him around the Queen.

"I can assure you I have no intention of carrying weapons to retrieve the Queen" Hans spoke formally with gritted teeth. Kai raised his eyebrows up at the Prince before turning to walk away.

"Well if you are, you do realise she would cut you up into pieces" Kai remarked.

"I realise that"

"Good, and if you don't return her by this evening you can stay up in the mountains, understood?"

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me…"

Hans walked away, his hands into hard fists. Why was an old butler ordering him around? Assuming that he'd let harm come to the Queen. Why would anyone think that after the turnouts of the events four years ago? Hans suddenly stopped as he looked down at his knuckles turning white from the tight grip and felt hot blood rush through his forehead. He quickly stopped himself and breathed out the anger in slow sighs, he was a changed man. Anger was a thing of the past.

He jogged to the stables where his horse, Chestnut was munching happily on a stack of hay.

"Hey there, you ready for a hike?" Hans smiled up at the tall creature. Chestnut eagerly nodded his large head and let Hans place a saddle across his back.

Once Hans had placed all the needed gear onto Chestnut, he then swung his leg over, holding onto the reins and lightly kicked Chestnut with his heel who then started to trot out of the palace gates. The two rushed past all the people carefully and headed towards the wide open path that would take them into the mountains.

The whole ride was spent mostly thinking. Whilst Chestnut guided himself and Hans up the hills that got colder and more frequent in snow each time, Hans sat quietly wondering what he would say to Elsa, what he would do if she were to use her magic on him but of course if she resorted to that than he wouldn't be able to do _anything _besides being helpless.

It wasn't long before they were galloping past the corner of the North Mountain and Elsa's magnificent palace came into view. Unfortunately, the weather wasn't the least to say _still_. A large grey storm cloud was hovering above Elsa's palace, occasionally rumbling with thunder. Snow was swirling around the peaks of the castle in large demented spirals and in the center of it all was Elsa, shooting strong ice spears from the edge of her balcony into the air. Hans came to the obvious conclusion that she was _not _happy.

He dismounted himself from Chestnut and the shivering horse hastily trotted towards shelter from the strong wind and hail that was vigorously whooshing through them, pushing them back slightly.

Each footstep felt like he was walking with heavy weights attached to the soles of his shoes. The hail and snow flew into his eyes and got caught in the corners giving him nothing but grief and sharp pain. He could roughly see the outline of the castle and the shadowed figure of Elsa, waving her arms around frantically and cursing at the mountains ahead of her as she did so.

Suddenly, the snow and wind stopped. Hans blinked his eyes a few times to find that the snow had stopped in mid air and was slowly floating back down to the cold rocky ground. He removed his hand from his eyes that were now pink with pain and he brushed the cold snow from his face.

Elsa was stood at the balcony panting with her arms by her sides. She kicked what seemed to be a chunk of jagged ice across the smooth floor and off of the ledge.

"Argh!" was all he managed to hear from her but he was sure she was muttering something else as she stormed back inside her castle.

Kai's words rattled through Hans' head.

"_If you don't return her by this evening, you can stay up in the mountains"_

Hans indeed wanted to return the Queen safely to Arendelle but it was more than obvious she would be most reluctant to join him and probably send him up and away off of her balcony with that chunk of ice.

He had to admit, it was rather odd seeing the Queen this enraged. She was always so calm and collected in the palace, maybe that was just for her people's sake. After all, out here, no one could see her or judge her for letting out her emotions but herself.

Hans carefully strided towards the long ice staircase before he had to grip onto the sides and slowly climb up to avoid slipping back down. He looked around warily, remembering the large Snow Monster who had caused him to nearly fall off of this very spot he currently had his foot on. But alas! Luck…The clear blue doors were in sight and he was nearly there.

He came to a halt on the doorstep when he heard noises, faint whimpers from inside. His eyes widened as he pressed his ear to the thick doors, he could hear Elsa… crying. All wild and strange thoughts flooded into his head like a tsunami… maybe she was hurt?!

Quickly, he banged his knuckles against the ice, causing echoes to bounce off of each wall in the blue and mostly empty castle.

Elsa. who was inside, knelt on the floor with her face buried in her palms jumped slightly at the hard bumps on the door and looked up to see the outline of a man, blurred by the thickness of her magic.

"Your majesty, what's occurring?!" Hans yelped through the gap in the door. Elsa could recognise that arse-kissing "gentleman's" voice anywhere. Hans.

Outside, Hans heard scuttling from on the floors inside, Elsa was skidding frantically over the ice, hoping to avoid those piercing green eyes of Hans who was sure to be up to no good.

Hans was worried Elsa thought he was out to hurt her, that maybe he had another sharp blade hidden behind his cloak. That same flash of pain sliced through the insides of his chest as he thought back to the time he was so evil as to draw his sword at a woman, a _Queen_ at that.

He tried to push open the door but it wouldn't budge. With great determination, he used the side of his body and his strong shoulders and arms to bang against the ice, gradually pushing it open, causing the contact between the door and floor to make a terrible screeching sound but at last, he was in.

Hans took a minute to marvel all the sparkling ice furniture and features around him before he shook his head and remembered why he was here.

"Your majesty, where are you?!" he yelled, his hands cupped around his mouth to project his voice further. His voice spiraled through all the gaps and hallways across the castle, through the silence which Hans felt was rather uncomfortable.

Elsa felt his voice calling her by her title rush past her in a sound wave like a loud howl, she hated it. It repulsed her with every note he took and as she was shriveled up against a wall, out of his sight, hugging her legs close, she frowned, her lips pierced.

_When will he go already? _She thought to herself harshly but no; He continued to call her name and walk hopelessly around the room, the heel of his boots clapping gently on the floor.

There was silence until she heard him walk closer to where she was sat, each footstep sent a small vibration through the wall and she could tell by the speed of his walking, he wasn't going to leave until he found her.

_Why is he even here? Is he going to kill me and make himself king of this castle or something? _

Elsa shivered once she felt him come to an abrupt stop barely five metres away from her. She silently and carefully pushed against the wall, lifting herself up on her feet before tiptoeing to the very edge of the wall she was leant against.

Hans then perked up, looking side to side as he heard her soft delicate ice heels against the floor. Before he had time to call out for her again, he was forcefully pushed to the ground by a blast of icy wind and held in place with many sharp points that were stemming thick from the cold ground.

"Why are you here!?" Elsa demanded him, her eyes narrowed and her hand outstretched, ice pumping through her veins.

"Queen Elsa what are yo-"

"Silence!" Elsa hushed him, her voice thick and violent with rage. She slowly lowered her hand to her side and examined him as he lay helpless under the sharp ice barriers. He didn't seem to be carrying a weapon of any sort and there was one other thing she noticed that she hadn't been paying much attention to in the painful day she had to spend with him under the same roof as her. He wasn't wearing any bulky white gloves, he wasn't hiding anything.

She had always found those damn gloves so suspicious, as if he was hiding secrets underneath the fabric, the same way she did by hiding her powers beneath her gloves. But since he came back to Arendelle with his (in her point of view) bullshit bag of "good intentions" he didn't wear the gloves.

Never the less, to Elsa, it was somehow clear that he planned everything to the extent and last minor detail so he would be left the last suitor for Elsa, meaning he could practically have the title of 'King' handed to him on a golden tray by abusing this opportunity for him to sail away right now, what a jerk.

"Why are _you _of all people here, you're the _last _person I want to see" She hissed at him, circling him slowly like a vulture.

"Kai sent me to bring you back to Arendelle…" Hans breathed, struggling to move in the tight bars of ice that caved over him like a prison cell, something he had seen enough of for a while.

"I take that as a big fat _no. _Maybe I don't want to go back" she answered him, facing outside the open balcony doors to where the sun was slowly setting and the sky was turning a pale yellow and pink colour.

"With all do respects your majesty, Arendelle need their Queen among them"

"Do they? From what I've gathered, they hate me now and do you know why?" Elsa bent right down to Hans' face so he could feel her cold breath tickle his ear. Of course he knew why Arendelle was turning against her and he didn't half feel bad about it either.

"Because of you" Elsa whispered to him before standing up and looking down at him with disgust. From what he could see, she had a tear in the corner of her eyes, threatening to fall down her cheek at any given moment.

"Maybe it's best if I _don't _go back" she said quietly, her lip quivering as she faced away from him.

"Elsa, everyone cares about you don't hide away again…" Hans started.

"What do _you _know about caring and hiding? You're an evil manipulating poor excuse for royalty.. But I'm guessing you already know that" she spat out her words as if they were poison lurking in her mouth.

Hans bit back his next sentence "_I know quite a lot actually" _he would have said but now was the moment for him to be quiet but it was true, he knew about love and care and of course… hiding, not being able to just be yourself and let it go. That was a story he would keep to himself for eternity though.

"Why are you even here, in Arendelle why are _you _the only suitor for me to have?" Elsa asked, her tears subsiding into the past.

"Believe me, I didn't choose to come nor cause pain" Hans spoke gently, resting his head on the floor, finding it useless to struggle in the cage Elsa had made to pin him down.

"How can I believe a word you say after what you did to me? To my sister, the only person I love more than anything in this world, you showed her a petty glimpse of romance because she was so perfectly weak and naive for you at something she had no clue about, you _used _her to get what you wanted and I _hate _you… I hate you with every inch of me and nothing will _ever _change that you pathetic, pathetic _boy_" Elsa hissed through gritted teeth, her fists clenched together and eyes narrowed with hatred deeper than the Atlantic ocean.

For a split second, as Hans watched the sharp ice enlarge under Elsa's control he thought she was going to kill him, slit his throat with sharp ice. He turned his face away, squeezing his eyes tight shut, ready for the outcome Elsa would have and winced once the cold point touched the skin on his neck, ever so slowly pushing in.

Elsa wanted nothing more than to end his pathetic life, squash him like a fly for all the terrible things he put her and Anna through, all the lies he told, his evil smiles as his plans would unravel but something stopped her…

_Is what I'm doing any better than what he was?_

_Am I really tasting justice or just sinking to his level?_

_Does Anna need a sister right now, or a murderer?_

Elsa suddenly stopped once she saw a tiny flow of blood trickle from Hans' fresh wound. She covered her mouth in shock of what she had done and fell to the ground. As her behind landed on the ice, the cold bars that kept Hans trapped shattered into a million pieces and fell to the ground with her, allowing Hans to sit up and wipe his wound clean.

He didn't feel much pain as he delicately touched the small cut and revealed a spot of blood across his fingertips, just a small sting. Of course he wasn't worried about himself much as he glanced over to Elsa who was on the verge of tears, sat down hugging her knees close and staring intently with widened flickering eyes at the blood trickling down Hans' neck like small tributaries to a river.

No, it was _Elsa _he was worried about.

* * *

**A/N: So... Longest chapter so far, sorry there was a short one last time and sorry about the delay v.v I do try my hardest though :'D.  
**

**I have this really good idea for another Helsa fanfiction! I may just do it... even though I have too many stories to watch over v.v But no stopping me now! I'll tell you IF I do ;)**

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, I love you all! Also all the follows, favorites! I hope you like this chapter and please review for faster updates! **

**NEXT CHAPTER: Hans brings Elsa back to Arendelle and there is a somewhat mutual understanding between the two. Meanwhile can Elsa receive the same understanding with Anna? **

**~MaliJo x**


	4. If Ever There Was a Doubt (PART THREE)

**Chapter Two (Part Three)**

If Ever There Was a Doubt

"E-Elsa please don't-" Hans edged closer to her, pushing the weight of his body across the smooth surface of the ice castle's floor. Once she felt him getting closer, the heat of him burning through her mental bubble of solitude she flinched away, daring to look him in those big green eyes.

"Just stay away!" She warned him, feeling ice encircling around her veins and rising up to her fingertips.

"I just want to help…" he reached out his hand, not knowing what the reaction would be. Once the tips of his knuckles lightly brushed across her shoulder she abruptly shifted away, keeping her face hidden from his searching gaze.

"Don't touch me" she pronounced each word at a time, slowly and her jaw tight with fury. Hans warily drew back his hand and let out a small sigh.

"Elsa… we need to get back to Arendelle…" he breathed.

"You will address me as _Queen _Elsa" she commanded.

Outside the afternoon was drawing to a neat end, the sky starting to become a soft gradient of baby yellows, blues and pinks. Kai wanted Elsa back by evening. The problem was more bold than a Zebra's stripes. Elsa was too reluctant to go, she wouldn't even budge.

She was still currently sprawled upon the floor, her transparent blue train of her dress was folded and spread behind her. The split of her skirt was folded over, displaying that porcelain flesh. Hans watched for a minute in silence as small waved patterns of frost glided across the ice below them, sourcing from Elsa.

Small iced tears fell from the corners of her eyes and landed in a straight line, smashing into the tiniest pieces once they hit the ground, becoming nothing more than a few obscure shards of ice upon ice.

"Queen Elsa, please… don't you want to go back and see your kingdom, see Anna?" he spoke softly. Elsa perked up instantly at the familiar heart-warming name of her sister only to realise her heart was sinking at the way Anna was probably happy about Elsa being gone… maybe forever.

"A-Anna doesn't need me" she stuttered, pushing herself into a sitting position and glaring outside at the clouds that sailed across the sky like soft pink cotton flowers.

"What are you talking about, she l-lo- … she l-loves you…" Hans struggled to pronounce, never had he spoken that dreaded word that could change anything since he sang it so many years ago.

Elsa said nothing, just breathed. In and out and in and out, slowly, steadily… Deep in thought. It took a good minute for her to suck in a long breath and position her self so she was sat on her knees, eyes loosely closed.

Hans got to his feet, stumbling slightly and dusted a few stray flakes of ice from his small grey cloak. The small cut in his neck didn't hurt and had stopped bleeding a while ago but it left a somewhat numb and cold feeling behind. He pivoted round on the front of his feet to view Elsa who was knelt on the floor, her eyes closed and her hands resting limply in her lap.

After a few moments of silence, Elsa finally opened her eyes to find that the first thing that came into her view was Hans, the familiar curve of his left auburn sideburn and she loathed it with a great passion. She once again closed her eyes and discretely opened them at a new sight, her balcony, glistening in the day's last rays of sunlight.

Hans politely held out his hand, reaching for her with sincere eyes. She looked to him, then his outstretched palm, immersed in thought whether she should take his word and follow him back to Arendelle back to a life of pain once more or stay here where she was free but… alone. She slowly lifted her hand towards his, curling her fingers outwards in the slowest motion possible, ready to lock onto his but she couldn't.

Somehow it felt like joining two magnets at the wrong ends, a force was just pushing her away, creating a circular barrier between the two objects, forbidding them to meet. Her heart longed to forgive him, the center of her heart that was always open, always forgiving wanted to tell him it was fine, she had moved on and the past was is in the past but today, the power of her mind was particularly strong, concealing the words her heart longed to speak.

Once inches away from his touch, she sprung her hand back and used it to lift herself off of the ground and onto her feet. Behind her, the train of her dress was crumpled and tangled within the skirt. Summoning an icy blast of wind, she used it to smooth the clothing extension out on the floor, inhaling the cool whoosh of air as it passed over her.

Elsa elegantly strolled out onto the balcony and went right to the edge to overlook the mountains before her, Arendelle in the distance and the sky turning a glorious and comforting shade of indigo. Once her eyes set on Arendelle, city lights starting to flicker throughout the small scattered buildings, she kept them there, her gaze locked upon each detail, counting the houses until she got to the towers of her palace. Yes… _her _palace, _her _kingdom and therefore, _her _duty. She had to go, suck it up, deal with it… Only a couple more weeks and the burden would be lifted from her shoulders and after all, she still had Sundays.

After a quick breath she twirled around to see Hans barely stood a metre away from her and instantly, they both caught each other off guard, startled by the closeness, the sudden movement. Hans brought a fist to his mouth and coughed awkwardly. Elsa's pale cheeks were turning a light shade of scarlet as she diverted her gaze away from him. She didn't like those eyes, far too mysterious and somewhat enchanting for her liking.

Hans thankfully broke the silence with a smile which Elsa quietly grimaced beneath her small and soft breath.

"What do you choose, your majesty?"

Suddenly Elsa didn't like her title, the way it rolled off of his tongue just didn't sound a good key even though she told him to. But she stayed silent, she wasn't about to let _him _of all people in the world get the benefit of the doubt and call her by her name, no… that would be absurd!

"I will come with you" she answered. She saw the ghost of a smile hover around the corner of his mouth and she frowned, feeling a tingle of ice shoot out in her body from the stems of her bones.

"For my kingdom and… my sister" she added harshly. Hans' smile started to fade but it was still there, faintly shadowed by the distraction of those emerald orbs of his, complete with golden flecks and the tint of silver outlining the gaze.

"Shall we head off then?" he questioned, already stepping towards the main doors of the castle. Elsa gave an awkward nod and followed after him but somehow this was confusing her. She was the Queen and he was the Prince, the prisoner. So why should he be leading her, stepping forward and expecting her to follow?

She swallowed down an angry curse word before marching before him, a frown and rosy red pursed-together lips lacing her face like icing to a cake. Hans couldn't help but raise an eyebrow and let out a small chuckle despite the dirty look she shot him as she passed, a cool wind following.

"Are we going to fly there then?" She asked mockingly, looking around to see nothing but snow and black edges of rocks and mountain.

"No your highness please just wait a moment, patience is a virtue" he recited, tapping the side of his nose with the pad of his index finger. He was being friendly to her… kind and smiley? Surely this wasn't real. But whether it was or it wasn't Elsa wasn't sure if she was ready for change, for good or bad.

Hans whistled using two fingers in his mouth. It was loud and echoed throughout the clearing of mountains they stood in. The screeching noise of his whistle caused Elsa to flinch slightly, her cheeks twitching to each sound afterwards.

"Sitron!" Hans called out, followed by yet another whistle. After a few brief moments, Elsa heard rounded and heavy footprints in the snow and upon rocks and slates of mountain. For a minute she thought it was Marshmallow, back from the kingdom he had happily created himself out of snow nearby but instead, a toffee-coloured horse with a beige and black mane and tail appeared, trotting towards Hans' inviting hands.

The horse who Elsa learnt was called 'Sitron' nuzzled his nose into Hans and he stroked the stallion gently.

"There, there boy…" Hans muttered over a few times.

The horse's brown eyes caught sight of Elsa and he immediately trotted towards her, nuzzling into her slightly which somehow reminded her of Sven. Once Sitron pulled away, he revealed Hans' smile behind him, starting to quiver into another chuckle.

"What?!" Elsa huffed.

"Nothing I just- He likes you" Hans smiled. Luckily he didn't sound too surprised once he let those words fall from his lips.

"Hop on then" Hand motioned to Elsa, tapping the saddle. Elsa looked at him warily.

"W-what about you…" she said quietly.

"It's all downhill, I don't mind walking" he reasoned with her. Elsa gulped before walking forward and placing one foot on the first stirrup, she never was good at horse riding. That was more Anna's thing.

Once her foot was secured, she pushed up all her weight, she hated this bit of trying not to hurt the horse and avoid falling as you did so. It required a good skill called 'multi-tasking' and balance which Elsa wasn't maintaining very well on this day.

So nearly inevitably, she couldn't lift herself completely up and felt herself fall back slowly, losing grip and balance, just waiting for that moment she'll hit the ground on her back. She closed her eyes. It all happens so fast but in your mind, it's slow and shows you what's happening and to see if you will do anything about it, to stop it but…

Just as she was almost in that total loss of control, she felt two hands clutch her back and hold her still and she looked up to once again meet the freckled face of Hans.

"You ok?" He asked, his smile upside down by the way he was viewing her. She swallowed and nodded, there was some kind of tingly itches dotting around where his hands were supporting her.

He pushed her up a little and slipped his hands down to her waist to make sure she was back on the saddle safely. There it was again but even more frequent… tingles and…

"You ready?"

Elsa licked her lips before speaking and grazed her tongue against her top two teeth.

"Y-yes..." Sitron started walking forward, Hans guiding him in various directions.

Damn tingles…

* * *

**A/N:**** Hey! I apologize for the late chapter :/ It's half term soon so I'll get chapters done quicker! This is fairly short so I've rounded it up as Part 3 for Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it :D**

**ALSO I changed the name of Hans' horse. I want this story to be very accurate so the horses name is Sitron, like in the movie. I will go back and edit his name in the other chapters that I've mentioned him in as Chestnut. ㈴7**

**I'm not quite sure what will happen in the next chapter yet so I won't put that down on here because chances are, I'll have to change it. ****See you in the next chapter, hopefully very soon! ^O^**

**~MaliJo x ㈍9**


	5. I Will Surely Break

_Previously:_

_Hans convinces Elsa to go back to Arendelle, it seems all events in the ice castle is forgiven._

* * *

**Chapter Three **

I Will Surely Break (Flashback 1)

* * *

_He crouched in the darkest and coldest corner of cell, desperately reaching out for the small rays of light that puddled onto the cold stone floor. _

_How long had it been, weeks, months, years perhaps? He lost count, he didn't even blame the sisters of Arendelle anymore, he didn't feel sorry for himself either. He was simply praying that death would come to him quickly and painlessly._

_His eyes were bruised black and blue, his skin was scratched and burnt. His mouth was dry and he had been wearing the same outfit since he was first thrown behind steel bars. The only thing keeping him alive was the rare appearance of gruel and water. He loathed the sight and the taste._

_His brief exchanging of words between the guards wouldn't cut short his need for a conversation, with anyone. Anyone at all. The best he could do when he wasn't chained up awkwardly against the wall was pour his feelings out to the makeshift pillow he was given to rest his aching head or to the birds that would occasionally perch in between the bars of the tiny window, tilting their heads and singing._

"_Oh why does death not come?" He began, pacing slowly up and down his cell. _

"_Why hasn't Camilla come to see me?" _

_It became almost a poem, speaking his thoughts, letting it flow. So many unanswered questions yet so much silence around him._

_Suddenly the doors into the dungeons opened, the hard wood and metal of the door clamped against the stones before he heard two pairs of footprints start to march towards his cell in sync with one another, they get closer and louder and Hans began smiling._

"_When shall I be rid of?" He almost pleaded. _

_Two guards come into view, all their weaponry loaded around them, armour in tact and any form of emotion faded. _

"_Prince Hans, you must follow us" they almost robotically spoke. One of them took a step towards the bolt and unlocked the heavy metal cage. It squeaked painfully as it opened, the rust had built up over the years._

_Hans weakly stepped out and the guards linked their arms firmly through his and keep him in place as they headed for the main palace. Nothing is said. Just walk, don't speak._

_They climbed tall winding steps and wandered throughout many secret passages through the walls until finally, they were in the throne room. Hans tensed at the light, it had been a while since he had seen it. He was dragged out to the center of the room and dropped face first in front of his brother on the red carpet that the man didn't deserve._

"_Little brother, you look absolutely awful" his brother Arvid commented whilst circling him. Hans' skin was pale, too pale on his very skinny and unhealthy frame. His hair and body was unclean, his clothes were torn… He was surprised that the guards had addressed him as 'Prince' Hans. Arvid wore the crown, the crown of the King._

"_Why am I here?" Hans asked, adjusting his eyes to the harsh bright light and silently missing his cell. He had grown quite accustomed to it over the years. _

"_You are familiar with the King and Queen of Corona, are you not?" Hans nodded his head in responce, keeping his gaze to anywhere but Arvid. _

"_Well it seems they're requesting you as a suitor for Queen Elsa of Arendelle"_

"_What?! But I betrayed them…"_

"_Yes… yes, you did and that's going to be a problem but I'm sending you there, in two years you shall be married to her too, this will be delightful"_

"_Watching my wedding?"_

"_No, watching you suffer. Over there, you are an evil monster, here we can just about tolerate you"_

"_I'm not doing it" _

"_Yes, yes you are"_

"_I am bestowed to Camilla, I love her"._

_Arvid let out and ear piercing belly laugh, throwing his head back in the air. _

"_This just gets better and better!" He bellowed to himself. _

"_Didn't you hear? She ran away with brother Morten the first chance she got…" _

"_W-what?" Hans voice quivered._

"_Honestly Hans, didn't my father teach you better than to fall in love with women like our mother, lying cheats"_

"_No!"_

"_Yes! Thank God mother and father are no longer here… well, 'my' father anyway"_

_Hans clenched his jaw and balled his fists together until his knuckles turned thin and white._

"_Should we take him back to the dungeons, your majesty?" The guards spoke up. _

"_No… I'm not finished with him yet but you may be dismissed" Arvid walked towards his little brother with a snarl that would kill jealousy itself as he rolled up his sleeve and held back his fist only for it to fly back towards Hans' face with no mercy._

* * *

**A/N: So this was short because it's a flashback. We'll get about one or two more of these. Am I making you feel sorry for Hans yet? :D We're going to get a nice slice of Helsa soon so yay ^O^ **

**UPDATE: I now add 'previously' on all my stories just to summarise the last chapter and help people who aren't good at remembering. **

**UPDATE 2: Corrected the tense into past!**

**See you next chapter, hopefully very soon! **

**~MaliJo x**

**P.S. I have now become a beta reader! So if anyone wants me to beta read and correct their work then PM me or leave a review and I'll get back to you. If you don't know, a beta reader is someone who reads over peoples work and seeks about improving it. Handy eh?**


	6. Could Never Hold

_Previously:_

_Hans' first flashback. Arvid brought him out of the cell and told him that he was to be wed to Elsa and that the woman Hans thought he loved had ran off with his older brother Morten._

* * *

**Chapter Four **

Could Never Hold (Flashback 2)

* * *

_"What do you want from me?!" Hans demanded with gritted teeth. He was on his knees with his hands tied tightly behind his back. His bottom lip is swollen and cut, his eyes were bruised purple and his cheeks were glowing red with fury. Yet still, he would not let Arvid see him crumble beneath his feet._

_"Oh Hans… I just wanted to inform you about your perfect Camilla" Arvid smirked, hiding his now-bruised knuckles beneath the long sleeves of his royal purple attire. Hans bit his tongue to keep from saying something he'll later regret but his nostrils were flaring, his eyes were swelling up and his hands were balled into fists._

_Arvid clasped his own hands behind his back and started to aimlessly circle Hans' crouched form._

_"You know, I wish I was Morten" Arvid spontaneously spoke, letting his eyesight drift to all the finery the large throne room had to offer._

_Hans tensed at the name… Morten, did he really run away with Camilla? Surely he couldn't take Arvid's word for it after all the dreadful things Arvid had ever done but still… all the 'what ifs' were chasing new conclusions and dancing crookedly in his mind. Camilla said she would wait for Hans, no matter what. She told him that she would always be there._

_Since he was thrown into prison for her sake, her voice soothing away like a song in his mind was the only thing keeping him steady behind those indestructible bars of steel and he had deluded himself and held onto the theory that Camilla had yet to know of his sentence and that is why she never visited him. He never doubted that single thought for the years he was in prison so now this struck him as surprisingly believable but relationships as his step-father taught, were based on trust an Hans trusted Camilla with every inch of his broken and shattered heart._

_With that thought fresh like mint, he looked up to Arvid with the straightest and strongest expression he knew. Arvid raised his eyebrows and his snarl subsided._

_"I see" he muttered, turning his back on his younger brother before spinning around once more at a safe distance._

_"Refuse to add to my conversation? I really was hoping to finish…"_

_"Finish then" Hans sighed through a clenched jaw._

_"If you insist" Arvid chuckled._

_"I envy Morten for his choice in women… Camilla was a smart one you see…"_

_Hans inhaled, preparing himself to intake the worst, to not trust the evil spilling from Arvid's lips but the name of Camilla poured new fear and doubts into his overcrowded mind, relishing the possibility that Arvid was a few harsh words away from saying all that Hans secretly knew, deep within his heart, all he knew about Camilla. They never discussed secrets just money and royalty, he gave her all that he had and she accepted all besides his heart. Realization, it slaps you in the face when you least expect it._

_"The irony behind your pathetic plan was that you were actually playing a part in her plan and you didn't even know it" Arvid's demonic smile spread like butter across his well-pampered face as he watched Hans' face loose colour and his eyes dry in the heat of the conversation._

_"What do you mean?" Hans daringly ushered Arvid to proceed which he gladly did after a small laugh escaped his mouth._

_"I wanted to let her tell you herself because that would have been much more satisfying to watch but unfortunately she's tearing down Finland with Morten"._

_"What are you talking about?!" Hans voice became hoarse as he struggled to shout through his bruised and battered throat._

_"Shut up!" Arvid yelled, slapping Hans across the face "don't you know it's rude to disturb a King's speech?!"._

_"You are NO worthy King to me" Hans growled, refusing to droop his head down in Arvid's presence. Arvid stared at him cautiously, an expression of warning plastered upon his green eyes._

_"Do you think your opinion matter to me? You will let me finish talking… in silence!"_

_Arvid walked the short distance to his tall and grand throne where Hans' stepfather once sat with a well-deserved crown and a kind smile, now Arvid occupied it with everything besides the deserved rewards and kindness in each gesture._

_Hans stayed quiet throughout the whole time Arvid spoke, malevolence lacing his voice the same way it reflected so repulsively in his beaded hawk eyes._

_"You knew that she was former Princess Camilla of Gotland, did you not?" Arvid queried._

_"S-she was a Danish peasant..." Hans shakily corrected. Arvid let out another sinister laugh._

_"Wow, she really had you fooled… Camilla, Camilla was Daddy's little girl..."_

_'Shut up, shut up, shut up…' Hans chanted in his head, inhaling deeply after each spoken word._

_"Daddy gave her all he could, spoiled her rotten but naturally, he ran out of things in the tiny island of Gotland to offer his daughter and she demanded more, much more…"_

_Hans swallowed. He didn't want to listen to this, he didn't want to consume the lies Arvid was feeding him yet why was he? Why was he believing every drop of poison that rolled from the selfish King's tongue? Was it because deep down, he knew. Deep down, Hans knew who Camilla was, she wasn't the innocent Cammy Underland who he saw when she smiled._

_Perhaps the reason the two never discussed further details about themselves was the fact that Hans didn't want to jeopardize their relationship, he didn't want to expose the truth that he knew all along in the back of his mind to himself, he wanted to conceal it and not have to feel it._

_Maybe he was trying desperately to stop his heart from breaking yet little did he know, each moment he spent with her, ignoring each other's inner thoughts, his heart cracked a little. Now, hearing this, he was sure it was beyond repair._

_"Tell me little brother, you went to take over Arendelle for Camilla, didn't you?" Arvid's voice interrupted Hans' thoughts and for once, he was happy to hear it._

_"I did it for me" Hans croaked, his voice becoming strained._

_"But let me guess… Camilla convinced you, told you everything that you did would help you overtake your older brothers?"_

_Hans said nothing, half if not all of what Arvid was saying was terribly true, no matter how much he wanted to deny it. Hans' guilty expression only pleasured Arvid's snarl even more._

_"Then what? Your plan hit rock bottom and she lost interest. Let's put the ending in a nutshell though, she ran off with our brother Morten because right now, he's the rich and fancy one… besides me of course…"_

_Hans sharply inhaled, his eyes were pricking, his ears were tingling, if only his arms weren't tied, he would have claimed Arvids smile in his own bare hands. His fists twitched under the rope as he tried desperately to keep his anger concealed._

_Arvid noticed the look of both anger and discomfort upon Hans' face and furrowed his brows before lifting his rather heavy crown to rake his straw-coloured fringe neatly._

_"Honestly Hans, you should have kissed that Princess Anna when you had the chance, maybe you would have been happier or even better, Elsa. You would be sitting in your own throne and wearing your own crown if you had just twisted the plot a bit" Arvid explained, examining his own crown as he spoke._

_"I…" Hans was too stunned for words, he didn't know what to say. What do you say when you've just been told that the person you love has been taking you for a fool? The question on both of their minds was simply, why did he fall for a woman like Camilla in the first place? Was it because she looked like his first love with her brunette locks and fiery auburn eyes or was it because she represented something to him...a goal, a mother? He had no idea._

_Hans couldn't keep everything contained for much longer, without consent a single tear fell from the corner of his eye. It all happened so slowly and as if it was like a large piece of metal falling upon metal, Arvid spun around and watched as it fell to the ground almost in slow motion. The last of Hans' dignity, the last of his strength all in a single teardrop. Arvid didn't smile, he took a modest approach to his younger brother with a small amount of pity glinting in his eyes._

_"You should have known she was nothing more than a strumpet..." Arvid started. Hans said nothing, he just bathed in the quiet atmosphere, wishing to be anywhere but where he was._

_"Take our mother as a prime example… she cheated on my father and then we ended up having to put up with you, I'm glad she's dead now."_

_Hans wanted to fight against him, he wanted to scream and shout at the top of his lungs that Arvid was wrong, that he was worthy but he couldn't. He had long finished trying to struggle free, trying to keep a straight face and ignore the truths he desperately tried to hide away in his closet for years but now… it was everything at once, too much and Hans felt physically unable to handle it that he just stopped. The world stopped and all he felt was Arvid's voice, travelling like a nightmare to his ears._

_"How does it feel?" Arvid bent down and hissed in Hans' ear, very almost sending him into reality once more, the one place he didn't want to be._

_"How does it feel not knowing who your father is, dear half-brother?"_

_Hans swallowed. He was being showered in these accusations, in these past memories he had spent his life trying to dispose of, everything was coming back, all too fast…_

_"Z-Zander is my father…" Hans stammered weekly, keeping his gaze fixed anywhere but Arvid's own eyes._

_That's when he felt the punch, in his chest. He made a sound at the hard contact but he didn't feel much pain, his heart ached, his body ached, his mind ached. All he wanted was some food, some sleep… some love. That was something he was sure he would never in a million years receive though._

_"Zander was MY father, he was OUR father" Arvid shouted in raw fury, pointing to the large canvas painting that had been specially painted before Hans was born. The painting was grand and musky, it rested upon the rich walls, complementing the tapestry displaying the brothers and King Zander, all sat in a royal fashion. Hans and their mother was not there… just his brothers._

_"Anyone would be a ashamed to call you their son" Arvid added harshly, boring his eyes deep into Hans' mind and soul._

_"Harley, Harrold… get in here!" Arvid ordered, keeping his eyes pinned onto Hans' drooping figure._

_Within moments, his two twin brothers came rushing in, their blonde hair framing their faces perfectly._

_"What is it?" Harley, the shorter twin asked in a tone of worry._

_"Take Hans to his old room, give him food, for our plan is starting, today and in two years there will be no more of this runt, we will be free" Arvid smiled, fully aware that Hans was listening._

_Harley and Harrold shared a smug expression before scuttling towards Hans and lifting him to his feet._

_"Two more years…" Harrold repeated, chuckling along with his twin as they dragged Hans out of the room._

_Arvid watched with his arm folded expectantly from the doorway. Now emotionally broken, Hans would be easy to change and alter into whatever they wanted him to be. For the Queen of Arendelle's sake, Hans was going to be moulded into the kindest Prince in all of Denmark and Norway combined, it was decided._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I hope you liked this chapter! Thank also for all your lovely reviews, keep them coming to tell me what you think and also notify me of any spelling mistakes as I was quite tired whilst rereading this.**

**So we find out a bit about Hans' past. He's the family's little secret, just like Elsa. Talking of Elsa, we're going to get Helsa fluff soon... yay :D Angst first though :/ I think this is the last flashback scene for now so yeah. **

**I started another Helsa story if you're interested called 'Taming the Storm'. Lastly, I realise I was switching tenses in last the chapter so I have corrected it, the story itself hasn't changed so don't worry! Leave a review and love you all!**

**~MaliJo x**


End file.
